¡Prueba de valor! Baile en el Templo Ōtsutsuki
by Agualuna
Summary: Toneri Ōtsutsuki es nuevo y vive en un templo, prácticamente, abandonado. Hinata tiene la genial idea de hacer un festival para ayudarle a que tenga más seguidores, pero no contaba con la ayuda de Naruto ni sus amigos. Ella siente algo muy especial por él, y por ello... ¡Debe ser valiente! Cuando termine el baile... le dirá lo que siente... ¡Valor, Hinata! ¡Valor!


_**¡Holi! Os traigo un bonito One-shot, mientra que lo escribía... ya he decidido el final de "A mi estilo", porque no se me ocurría nada para continuarla. Pero ya está todo en esta bonita cabeza, así que en cuanto pueda, escribo y acutalizo (entended que no tengo tanto tiempo por culpa de la Universidad, llevo como un mes para escribir este fic :/) En fin, espero que os guste, y como habéis sido tan buenos, os voy a dar una sorpresa que me han estado pidiendo algunos, a ver, es una tontería, pero creo que os va a gustar :3**_

 _ **¡Por cierto! ¿Soy la única que no está preparada para el jueves? Es decir, Naruto se acaba ya... con boda NaruHina, pero... se acaba jo :( Ya no esperaré a los jueves para ver a mi niño hacerse todo un hombre, y eso me pone triste.**_

 ** _Naruto significa muchísimo para mí, y bueno, que me pongo sentimental._**

 ** _¡Pero no pasa nada! Se viene la historia de Boruto (Por favor, quiero momentos de Boruto y Himawari, como buenos hermanitos que son porque me muero del amor) ¡Estoy super impaciente por verlo!_**

 ** _¡Y bueno! Eso es todo :D_**

 ** _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_**

* * *

–¡Venid todos a la celebración del templo Ōtsutsuki! ¡No os lo perdáis! ¡Habrá comida, juegos y un espectáculo que no os podéis perder! –se escuchaba por las calles de Konoha.

Quien gritaba, era Ino Yamanaka, y tenía una gran cantidad de panfletos de dicha celebración.

El templo Ōtsutsuki, era un templo que se dedicaba, sobre todo, a bendecir a aquellos corazones bondadosos, para que encontrasen el amor, que fuera fuerte y seguro.

Pero existía un problema.

Este problema, radicaba en que ya nadie rendía culto en los templos, como máximo, en año nuevo buscando la buena suerte, pero las actividades de los templos se perdían, y por ello, los malos espíritus afloraban en los corazones de la gente.

Para poder recuperar la popularidad y fortaleza del templo, se decidió celebrar una fiesta a la que todos pudiesen asistir, era como un día de puertas abiertas en el templo, pues así, las personas dejaban sus deseos y sus ofrendas.

¿Y quién fue el artífice de tan fascinante idea?

Hinata Hyūga.

Pero, Hyūga... no es el mismo apellido que Ōtsutsuki, ¿verdad?

Cierto.

Hinata, era familiar cercano de los Ōtsutsuki, concretamente, ambos clanes estaban relacionados, y a ella, le encantaba ayudar a su familia, por lo que, después de clases, dedicaba gran parte de sus tardes a adecentar el templo, a poder reunir las pocas ofrendas que recibía, y limpiar el aura de malos espíritus. A parte, claro, de hacerle compañía a Toneri Ōtsutsuki, conocido también como el raro de su clase.

Toneri, era una persona atractiva, con pelo blanco y ojos de color azul, buen porte, y una cara bonita... era una persona algo reservada y fría, pues había llegado hace poco a Konoha, y no conocía a nadie, salvo a sus familiares: Hinata y Neji, el primo hermano de ella.

Pero te preguntarás... ¿qué pinta Ino Yamanaka en todo esto?

Sencillo.

Por aligerar la carga de trabajo de su amiga, Ino decidió ayudar, repartiendo panfletos, pues su amiga tenía que preparar la comida de los puestos, limpiar el templo de arriba a abajo, aura incluida, y debía practicar un baile tradicional que iba a tener el valor de hacer delante de tantas personas. Era un baile especial que ayudaba a limpiar el mal karma, a alejar las energías negativas y cumplir los deseos de la gente enamorada.

Pero era un baile demasiado difícil, ya que le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

–¡Ino! –se escuchó de repente.

La rubia se giró para divisar al trío más famoso de su instituto. Su mejor amiga, Sakura, con los dos chicos más populares: Naruto y Sasuke.

–¡Ah, hola Sakura! –respondió Ino, mientras continuaba repartiendo.

–Hemos oído algo de una celebración-ttebayo...

Ino les dio a cada uno, un panfleto. Era una explosión de colores con el dibujo de un templo.

–¿Sai ha dibujado esto? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Así es –respondió sonriente.

–Sai tiene mucho talento –dijo Naruto.

–¿El templo Ōtsutsuki? –preguntó Sakura de repente –¿Ese no es el templo en el que vive Toneri?

–Es verdad-ttebayo –respaldó Naruto.

–Sí, bueno... Hinata va allí todos los días, y para atraer a más gente, decidieron hacer esta pequeña fiesta. Me ofrecí a ayudarle, porque tiene demasiado cosas que hacer.

–Vaya... quizás necesite ayuda con la comida, o algo –dijo Sakura.

De repente, a los presentes se les puso la cara azul. Sakura no es que fuera un as en la cocina, pues echaba demasiado picante a lo dulce, y demasiado azúcar a lo salado, para que tuviese consistencia, nutrientes y, sobre todo, sabor. Bueno, al menos sabor tenía, aunque no fuese bueno.

–Quizás deberías ayudarle en la decoración, es lo que mejor se te da –apuntó Sasuke.

Maldito suertudo, siempre salía airoso.

–¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer? –preguntó Sakura.

Ino, se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para pensar, mientras miraba al cielo como si las respuestas estuviesen escritas ahí.

–Hmmm... tiene que terminar de limpiar, cocinar, tiene que ensayar un baile y montarlo todo.

–¿Bailar? –preguntó Naruto.

A Ino le cruzó una sonrisilla picarona por la cara, pues se le había ocurrido un pequeño plan que, aunque podría poner en problemas a su querida amiga, podría ayudarle a superar la barrera de la timidez y acercarse más al rubio que tenía delante.

–Has oído bien, bailar. Hinata va a realizar el baile tradicional del templo. ¡Ah, Sakura! Deberías ver el traje, es precioso, y a Hinata le sienta tan bien... –dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras, pues así trataba conseguir la atención de Naruto, pero el muy cabeza hueca no se enteraba de nada.

–Lo he decidido –dijo Sakura muy seria de repente, mientras agarraba a sus dos mejores amigos del brazo –Naruto, Sasuke-kun... ¡vamos al templo a ayudar a Hinata!

–¿¡Ehhh!? –dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

–¡No os quejéis! Hinata es amiga nuestra y necesita ayuda. No puedo creerme que seáis así de egoístas.

Ambos desviaron la mirada.

–¡Hmp! –dijo Sasuke.

–Perdón, Sakura-chan... –dijo Naruto con tono de arrepentimiento.

–¡Bien! ¡Vamos! –dijo Sakura.

Y los tres se dirigieron al templo, bajo la mirada de Ino, quien no le pudo agradecer más a Sakura.

.

–¡No, no, no! Lo estás haciendo mal. Es con la derecha, no con la izquierda, Hinata –decía Toneri, mientras observaba a su querida bailarina.

–Lo siento, Toneri, pero es que con este vestido, se me enredan los pies –dijo ella.

Estaba vestida con un traje de las mismas medidas que el traje tradicional, el cual, no quería manchar, que contaba con un pesado y enorme manto, que le dificultaba los movimientos de su danza.

Toneri suspiró cansado.

–¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso de cinco minutos? Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer... creo que voy a ir a montar los puestos.

–Menos mal que Ino-chan se ofreció a ayudarnos –dijo Hinata, ya sentada en el suelo.

–Sí, pero quedan tres días para el día clave y no tenemos nada preparado. Esto será un desastre.

–Es una lástima que Neji-niisan se haya puesto enfermo... estos días.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, estaban muy agobiados y sentían que no avanzaban en nada.

–¡Hinataaaaaa! –se escuchó a lo lejos.

–Sakura... ¿chan? –preguntó al aire, mientras se levantaba y salía hacia afuera para poder comprobar si era ella. Y, efectivamente, lo era, pero no contaba con los dos invitados extra.

De repente, a Hinata se le subieron los colores.

– _Naruto-kun... ¡está aquí!_

Creo que no hace falta explicar que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, ¿no?

Volviendo a la historia... Hinata estaba sorprendida de la inesperada visita que se había presentado.

–Hola, Hinata –dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa.

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa? –dijo algo confundida.

–Nos hemos encontrado a Ino repartiendo los panfletos, y hemos decidido ayudarte.

–Más bien lo has decidido tú por nosotros –dijo Sasuke, fastidiado.

–Bueno, bueno, ya que estamos aquí, qué menos que hacer algo, ¿verdad Sasuke? –dijo Naruto.

–¡Bien, Hinata! Encárganos lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Sakura con gran energía.

–Tú te encargaras de la limpieza del templo, y estos dos, me ayudarán a montar los puestos –dijo Toneri, saliendo del templo.

–Ah... T-Toneri, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo Sakura.

–Vivo aquí... –respondió él.

–B-Bueno... ¡es-esforzaos, chicos! –dijo Hinata, tratando de darle ánimo a sus amigos.

.

–¡Au! –exclamó Naruto –¡Mi dedo! ¡Me duele-ttebayo!

–Hmp, Usuratonkachi... –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

–¡Teme! –dijo furioso.

–Sasuke tiene razón –dijo Toneri –Eres muy torpe, Naruto.

–¡Eh! ¡No hagáis un complot contra mí-ttebayo! ¡Hago lo que puedo! –dijo señalando a ambos.

–Pues haz más –dijo Toneri, mientras se llevaba una pila de tablas de madera.

–Bien dicho –secundó Sasuke.

Naruto estaba molesto, cuando ambos se juntaban, se ponían a meterse con él. Lo mismo era con Neji, siempre le dejaban de torpe.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba limpiando las habitaciones, cuando se quedó petrificada al ver a Hinata bailar, lo hacía demasiado bien. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y femeninos, se movía con ligereza, y emitía un aura de misterio impresionante.

Hinata, continuaba con el baile, agitando unas campanillas de vez en cuando, como parte del baile. Esas campanillas, eran el instrumento que se utilizaba para poder limpiar el aura.

–Increíble... –susurró Sakura, observando aún a Hinata. Hinata al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, trastabilló y cayó al suelo –¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no era mi intención... –dijo mientras trataba de ayudar a su amiga.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –se dejó ayudar, mientras se sobaba un poco la cadera –Nada que un poco de ungüento no pueda arreglar –le dijo mientras sonreía.

–Debe de ser muy difícil el baile, ¿es algún tipo de ritual o algo así?

– E-Es un baile para alejar las malas energías y el mal karma... además... –Hinata dejó de hablar.

–¿Además...? –dijo Sakura.

–A-Ayuda a-a las p-personas enamoradas –dijo Hinata mientras miraba a fuera. Sakura siguió su mirada para ver en quién se fijaba.

Era obvio. Se estaba fijando en Naruto, que en ese momento cargaba con un montón de tablas de madera, mientras sonreía alegre.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que aquella chica estaba enamorada. Tanto como ella lo estaba de Sasuke, así que podía entender lo que sentía.

–Hinata –llamó la atención de la ojiperla, mientras se levantaba –¡Ten valor! ¡Algún día se fijará en ti! –le animó mientras ponía una mano en el hombro –¡Las mujeres debemos ser valientes!

–¿¡Eh!? –Hinata estaba sorprendida... ¿Es que era tan obvia?

–Sí, cuando Naruto te vea bailando, se enamorará perdidamente de ti. Además, siempre le estás animando y estás ayudándole... sería un idiota si no se fija en ti... ¡Mírate! Eres una chica muy guapa, con un buen cuerpo y con esos pedazos de... –Sakura se cortó, y ensombreció la mirada. Hinata tenía un cuerpo envidiable, mientras que ella...

–S-Sakura-chan... gracias. Tú también eres muy guapa. Tus ojos y tu pelo son muy bonitos, como tu sonrisa. Y además tú también tienes un cuerpo bonito... eres esbelta, y estás en muy buena forma... no como yo, que debería hacer dieta –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

–¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Dieta!? –se escuchó una nueva voz –¡Por favor, Hinata! Eso son tonterías, estás genial tal y como estás.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

–¡Naruto! ¡No espíes conversaciones privadas! –dijo una iracunda Sakura.

–Perdón Sakura-chan –dijo mientras ponía ambas manos juntas y guiñaba un ojo –Pero Toneri me ha dicho que vamos a tomarnos un descanso, ha hecho unos aperitivos... y el pobre teme está llevándolos solo –dijo con fingido pesar.

–¿De veras? B-Bueno, si Sasuke-kun necesita ayuda... –dijo mientras salía de la tienda –¡Espera Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo te ayudo!

Naruto soltó una risilla, mientras veía cómo Sakura iba a ayudar al seco de su amigo. Después, giró la cabeza hacia una avergonzada Hinata, que aún tenía la cara colorada.

–Vamos, Hinata. ¿O no quieres comer por esa tontería de la dieta? –dijo Naruto mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Hinata se sentía avergonzada; el que Naruto escuchase eso era... bochornoso.

–S-Sí, v-vamos... –dijo ella mientras salía, junto con Naruto, de aquel cuarto.

–¿Qué tal te va con el baile? ¿Te sale? –preguntó él.

–B-Bueno... No me sale muy bien, la verdad –dijo ella recordando el golpe que hacía poco se había dado –Tengo que practicar un poco más.

–¡Eso es, Hinata! ¡Céntrate en el baile-ttebayo! Nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás –dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa, extremadamente amplia.

Hinata miró los puestos ya montados, el templo limpio, el jardín cuidado... estaba claro que la ayuda de aquel trío fue mucho más que producente.

–G-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Y entre risas, todos terminaron de montar el templo.

.

Llegó el día de la celebración, y todo estuvo listo a tiempo.

De la comida, se había encargado Chōji, quien contaba con una amplia red de contactos gastronómicos, una gran ventaja de que comer le guste tanto a alguien; aunque eso sí, no quitó a Hinata de hacer algunos platos. Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru, habían ayudado a Ino a repartir folletos por todas las zonas de Konoha, y además fueron a terminar de montar los puestos que quedaban y decorarlo todo.

E incluso, Karin, había prestado su máquina de karaoke para el festival.

Hinata estaba muy agradecida a sus amigos, pero quien lo estaba más, era Toneri. Jamás había visto el templo de su familia tan lleno y con tanta gente. Las risas y los murmullos, inundaban el lugar, de manera que hacía que el templo estuviese lleno de vida.

Y todo fue gracias a ella.

–Hinata... –dijo Toneri. Ella le miró, con curiosidad –Muchísimas gracias.

–No es nada, Tone... –no pudo terminar la frase, pues la había atrapado en un abrazo.

–Esto me hace feliz –dijo mientras la seguía abrazando.

–T-Toneri... m-me aplastas –respondió ella, con dificultad.

Esta muestra de cariño, no pasó desapercibida por unos ojos de color cobalto, que recogían aquella escena en un síntoma de malestar. Una punzada en el pecho, y una pequeña mala sensación, se instalaban dentro de Naruto.

Resopló cuando Toneri hubo liberado a Hinata de sus brazos, le puso una mano en la cabeza, y le sonreía.

Era extraño verle de esa manera con alguien, porque siempre estaba serio, y a veces, parecía triste.

–He de ir a cambiarme, te veo pronto –dijo Hinata, al ver que Tenten le estaba esperando.

–¡No te preocupes, Toneri! La dejaré digna del templo Ōtsutsuki –dijo Tenten, sacándole una risa al chico.

.

La noche estaba siendo realmente maravillosa, de no ser por cierto detalle...

–Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Sakura –Llevas toda la noche con esa cara de amargado.

El nombrado, iba cruzado de brazos y caminando, molesto.

–Nada –dijo secamente.

Sakura suspiró. Era como hablar con una pared.

–Déjalo, Sakura... es idiota –dijo Sasuke, despreocupado.

Esquivó a tiempo una piedra, que le tiró Naruto, y lo hizo con ese aire de autosuficiencia y arrogancia, que Naruto detestaba.

–Tú eres el idiota, no yo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué llevas enfadado toda la noche?

–¡Yo no estoy enfadado, imbécil!

–Dobe...

–¡Teme!

Y vuelta a empezar, Sasuke y Naruto, eternos rivales que hartaban a la única chica que era capaz de aguantarles.

– _Y aquí vamos, otra vez..._ –pensó mientras sus dos amigos se enzarzaban en una discusión que parecía no tener fin.

–¡Ya estoy harto de ti, Sasuke! ¡Que te den! –soltó Naruto, de repente. Estaba tan ofuscado por algo, que ni si quiera soportaba discutir con Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró con pesar.

–¿Y ahora que le pasa a Naruto? –preguntó, cansada.

–Hmp... creo que sé que puede ser...

.

Había caminado un largo rato, llegando a una de las habitaciones del templo. Se sentó en el bordillo y resopló amargamente.

–Estúpido Sasuke... siempre tocándome las narices-ttebayo –Naruto iba refunfuñando, y estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo. Al final apareció en frente de una casita de madera, y entró allí, para poder huir de la gente y poder huir del ruido.

Sólo que no calculó que alguien más estuviese allí.

–¿Q-Quién anda ahí? –escuchó de repente.

Cuando iba a contestar, se le quedaron las palabras en la boca. Era Hinata, quien llevaba un kimono de color blanco y llevaba un semi recogido en el pelo, atado con una peineta de bolas de colores. Sus pestañas estaban más negras, y eso hacía que sus ojos resaltasen más.

–Hinata... –dijo el chico embobado.

–N-Naruto-kun... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? –la cara de Hinata no iba a necesitar colorete, ya lo tenía de manera natural al ver ahí a su querido Naruto.

–Bueno, yo... estaba un poco... cabreado con Sasuke y... –empezó a dudar de su enfado con Sasuke, no había hecho nada que no hubiese hecho antes.

Hinata le miró, enternecida.

–De-Deberías hablar con él... –le aconsejó.

Naruto asintió contento, Hinata siempre le subía los ánimos.

–Por cierto estás muy guapa, seguro que el baile te saldrá genial-ttebayo –dijo rascándose la mejilla, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y mirando hacia el techo. Estaba algo colorado, porque reconocerlo en voz alta no era fácil.

Echaba humo por la cabeza.

¡Y como para no!

¡Naruto le había dicho que estaba muy guapa!

Pero... sólo iba con el kimono básico, el que iba debajo del definitivo.

Y empezó a reír.

–Pero Naruto-kun... aún no he terminado de vestirme. Me queda colocarme el manto, y terminar de peinarme –dijo mientras se sujetaba la tripa, mientras reía.

Reía más por el hecho de que era feliz.

–B-Bueno, entonces... dejo que termines de prepararte –en cuanto iba a salir, se giró para ver a Hinata una vez más –Gracias de nuevo, estaré observando muy atento tu baile –dijo mientras le sonreía. Y se marchó.

Hinata no paraba de observar la puerta por donde había salido. Sorprendida, emocionada y... ¡muy nerviosa! Ahora debía de hacer el baile perfecto, porque Naruto estaría observando muy atento.

Y Hinata tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando Tenten trataba de llamar su atención.

.

Caminaba algo solitario, con los brazos cruzados, buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con Sasuke.

De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y éste se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Era Sasuke, quien le miraba serio, y detrás suya, Sakura, que le miraba neutral.

–Sasuke... ¡Lo siento mucho! –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños –¡Tienes razón! Estaba cabreado, pero es que...

–Levántate Naruto –dijo Sasuke, a lo que su amigo le hizo caso, y le miró con preocupación. De repente, la mirada seria de Sasuke, se convirtió en una sonrisa –Ya sé lo que te pasa.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó su amigo, absorto.

–Sí. Estabas celoso, ¿verdad? Yo también he visto la escenita de Hyūga y Ōtsutsuki.

–Yo... Es que...

–Dime, Naruto... ¿qué te pasa con Hinata? –en cuanto Sasuke hizo esa pregunta, Naruto se puso muy tenso y se quedó rojo como un tomate.

–Yo... ¡no lo sé! –dijo mientras dejaba salir todo –¡Sólo sé que Hinata me hace feliz! ¡Y que aparte de ser un poco rara, tiene un montón de otras cosas buenas: es lista, es buena, es preciosa y personas como ella no son las que te encuentras todos los días! ¡Encima cuando se sonroja, me parece que es la persona más adorable del mundo! ¡Y además, no quiero que abrace a Toneri! ¡Debería abrazar a otras personas-ttebayo!

–¿Como tú, por ejemplo? –preguntó Sasuke, sin reaccionar a lo que había dicho Naruto.

–¡Sí, como yo por ejemplo! ¡Quiero que me abrace a mí! ¡Quiero que me mire sólo a mí! ¡Quiero que cuando baile, baile para mí-ttebayo! –entonces, se tapó la boca.

¿¡Qué estaba diciendo!?

Encima delante de sus amigos... seguro que estaban pensando que estaba diciendo tonterías.

–Bien, doctora Haruno... –dijo Sasuke, bromeando, pues Sakura siempre había querido ser doctora –¿Diagnóstico del paciente?

–Enamorado hasta las trancas de Hinata Hyūga –dijo ella siguiendo con la broma.

Y ambos amigos, mirando sonriendo al rubio, que estaba sorprendido por lo que acababan de decir.

Y muy nervioso, tratando de ocultarlo todo, empezó a reír.

–¡Qué va! ¡Para nada! ¿Enamorado de Hinata? ¡No, hombre! Sólo es una muy buena amiga y ya está... de enamorado nada.

–Tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos no te va a valer de nada –dijo Sakura. Y le agarró del brazo –¡Vamos! Tenemos que estar en primera fila, el baile va a comenzar –dijo mientras arrastraba a Naruto del brazo; estaba demasiado contenta como para reparar en que Naruto estaba tratando de huir. Por fin su amigo iba a corresponder a Hinata, y eso era algo maravilloso.

Sasuke suspiró, y siguió a sus amigos con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

.

La hora había llegado, se había preparado para esto, el baile le salía, pero no había contado con los nervios de hacerlo delante de tantas y tantas personas.

Pero Toneri contaba con ella, y no sólo él, todos sus amigos, Neji y... Naruto.

Si fallaba, sentía que le fallaba a todas esas personas y no podía permitirlo. Todos habían depositado su confianza en ella; además, el festival estaba resultando ser un éxito, estaba a reventar de gente.

Y apareció en aquel escenario de madera, con un lazo rojo atado a la muñeca, el cual, le unía con las campanillas que acompañaban la danza.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró.

Y empezó a realizar el baile.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y gráciles; en ese momento, la belleza de Hinata había llegado a su máximo apogeo. Sus ojos de color perla, brillaban con elegancia, y su gesto era calmado y sereno; parecía una verdadera diosa.

Al menos, así pensaba Naruto, que no paraba de observarla embobado. Ella no paraba de hacer sonar las campanillas, mientras giraba con gracia; no quedaba ningún rastro de la Hinata algo torpe que solía ser, tampoco dejaba salir su parte tímida, e incluso, su parte bondadosa.

Era una ser neutral, que solo estaba limpiando el aura del templo, atrayendo a los buenos espíritus, para que las personas pudiesen vivir felices, y que éstas obtuviesen su momento de amor.

Y Naruto observó cómo lo estaba consiguiendo. De un momento a otro, todos sus amigos sostenían la mano de ese alguien especial.

Todos, sin excepción, tenían a alguien al lado; todos, menos él. Porque se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que la persona especial que quería que le diese la mano para poder ver tal espectáculo, no podía, porque esa persona era, precisamente, quien estaba dándolo.

Y de repente supo que Sasuke y Sakura, tenían razón, Hinata Hyūga le gustaba más de lo que se atrevía a pensar, era una persona demasiado especial para él, y no había comprendido lo especial que era.

Y sabía que tenía que decírselo.

.

El baile había terminado, y Hinata lo había realizado de una manera excelente; los presentes aplaudieron fascinados, y ella estuvo más que satisfecha con el resultado.

Todos sus amigos se habían acercado a felicitarla y elogiarla.

Excepto Naruto, quien se encontraba lejos del grupo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión seria en su rostro.

Aprovechando que el resto de la pandilla estaba divirtiéndose, Hinata, aún vestida con el kimono tradicional, se armó de valor a acercarse a Naruto.

–N-Naruto-kun –y en cuanto le llamó, éste dio un respingo muy gracioso, y observaba a Hinata con verdadero nerviosismo.

–¡H-Hinata! –dijo mientras sonreía, aún nervioso.

–¿Estás... estás bien? –preguntó dudosa debido a la actitud tan rara que mostraba el chico.

–¿Yo? ¡Pues claro que sí-ttebayo! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás? Oye, el baile te ha salido genial ¿eh? Ha sido muy bonito –dijo atropelladamente.

Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron ligeramente.

–G-Gracias, Naruto-kun –decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sus amigos observaban la escena, algunos con indiferencia, pero las que más lo vivían eran Ino y Sakura, que con el puño en alto y una gran desesperación, pensaban:

– _¡Declaraos de una vez! ¡Id a una cita! ¡Cita!_

Pero volviendo a Naruto e Hinata, ambos estaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo, y se sentían frustrados por la falta de palabras, pero los nervios eran tan grandes, que no les salía la voz.

–Sí... ha sido precioso, pero más preciosa has estado tú, Hinata –pensó Naruto.

¿Pensó? Sí, ya, claro. Al muy bobo se le había escapado en voz alta, y esto hizo que Hinata le mirara con una gran sorpresa dibujada en la cara.

–¿Q-Qué has dicho? –no supo cómo le había salido el valor para preguntar eso.

Naruto ya la había pifiado, y había dicho la primera tontería que se le pasó por la cabeza... bueno, tontería no, lo pensaba de verdad, pero era tonto habérselo dicho a Hinata.

Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no había vuelta atrás.

–He dicho que estabas preciosa. Eres preciosa –dijo mirando a Hinata a sus asombrados ojos perla –Y no sólo preciosa, eres maravillosa, lista, valiente, luchadora... eres simplemente increíble, Hinata.

Se quedó en silencio para ver su reacción, y con miedo, se acercó torpemente, y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Hinata estaba que no cabía en su asombro, es decir, Naruto... ¡Naruto le había dado un beso!

Automáticamente se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras miraba al enrojecido Uzumaki.

–Naruto-kun... –dijo con la mano aún en su boca.

–Ya sé que no soy tan listo como Toneri, ni tan calmado... pero yo quiero estar contigo, que es lo único que importa. No quiero que le abraces a él, quiero que me abraces a mí. Quiero que tus ojos me sigan, que me miren, no quiero que se lleven la atención de él –dijo de manera decidida.

Y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Hinata.

Pero ella estaba congelada, en su sitio, aun no había reaccionado a lo que le había dicho Naruto... ¿se le había declarado?

–N-Naruto-kun... ¿te estás d-d-declarando?

–¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –la separó, sujetándole por los hombros. Y la miró a los ojos, decidido –Hinata, sal conmigo.

Y por fin, el interruptor de su cabeza hizo _click_ , sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo ella muy feliz. Le agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta, se puso de puntillas, y le dio un buen beso en la boca, que él correspondió con gusto.

Y ambos... abrazados sonrieron.

–Naruto-kun... –dijo Hinata, aún abrazada al rubio.

–¿Sí?

–¿Estabas celoso de Toneri? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos.

–Pues claro que sí.

–¿No sabes que Toneri y yo somos familia?

...

–¿¡Quééééééé!? –el grito que dio Naruto fue tan fuerte, que se escuchó en todo el templo.

Sus amigos decidieron que el idiota de su amigo, no tenía remedio.

Pero eso no quitaba que se sintieran felices por ellos dos.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin habían tenido el valor para declararse!

* * *

 _ **Naruto es un poco tontorrón, pero eso no quita que le quiera.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que os haya gustado**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos! :D**_


End file.
